


A Crush

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is getting annoyed with his brother, he doesn't leave him be. That's what makes James realise what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 23: The more you ignore me, the closer I get

James was getting seriously annoyed with his younger brother. The person who said that if you’d ignore someone they’d stop eventually, obviously never knew Albus.   
  
Albus had spent the last year, or rather, since his own 17th birthday, crowding in on James. He’d started talking a lot more to James, following him around whenever they were in the same place.   
  
One night, when he just couldn’t take it any longer, James turned to his brother. They were in his bedroom, seeing as Albus had followed James upstairs to his room when James had tried to flee.   
  
“Albus! Please, stop it. I can’t take it anymore. Sometimes I just want to be _alone._ Is that so hard to understand?” he all but yelled in his brother’s’ face.   
  
James couldn’t believe what happened next. Albus leaned close, and without hesitation, kissed him.   
  
James actually felt a light bulb go on over his head, as he realised why he had been avoiding his brother, and why Albus had been following him.  
  
They had a crush on each other. 


End file.
